


Three Days Grace One-Shot #1

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: AU - Vampires, AU - Werewolves, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vampire! Adam, Werewolf! Barry, Werewolf! Brad, Werewolf! Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Three Days Grace One-Shot #1

**¡Three Days Grace!**

Right now? Right now Skyye could care less about who she killed, as long as she fed. She knew to prolong her feeding would result in her unclenchable thirst now, Skyye had blood at home but that was for during the day when she couldn't feed in public. She sighed feeling her eyes bleed their most unnatural shade of scarlet red. Skyye shook her head, trying to rid her iris' of the ungodly color before anyone noticed. Vampires were exclusive for obvious reasons. Skyye's eyes snapped up from the pavement as the scent of a human male caught her attention. He smelled most delicious, faintly of sweat, combined with this midnight rain, & faintly of cigarettes. Skyye was quick to scope out the neighborhood before running across the street to the male. Too dark to see, & too hungry to care Skyye pounced.

"What the-" Skyye bit down, inch & a half long fangs piercing the delicate skin of his neck. He wailed most ungodly as they hit the floor with a soft thud, she drank, never before tasting blood like his. It was sweet, like honey, with a spicy side to it. Skyye moaned around his neck at the flavor, he slowly stopped moving, & when almost dead did Skyye actually look him in the eyes. They were probably an icy blue until Skyye drank from him, leaving them pale, & clouded over. Skyye scrambled away from him, feeling her eyes change.

"Damn..." she murmured looking into a puddle of water. Her reflection revealed her eyes changing from scarlet red, to burgundy. She sucked her legs up to her chest, holding them. Skyye stared at the slowly dying man not two feet from her, he watched her through half lidded eyes. He reached out a hand in her direction, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She said crawling over to him.

"It's- okay..." he croaked, blood still seeping from the bite wound. Skyye took his hand, it was fairly cold. Skyye felt tears roll down her cheek, he had enough strength to wipe them away. "It's okay..." he said lightly cupping her face with his hand. She shook her head as more tears fell, Skyye wrapped her naturally cold fingers around his wrist. She brung it to her mouth, fangs scraping over the skin.

"I'll save you. I promise," she said looking him in the eye. They slid shut just as she bit his wrist, injecting her venom into his blood stream. Skyye looked around, she still had enough night to get him to her place. She picked him up & quickly flitzed away.

**The Next Morning 10:10 AM**

Skyye remained awake the entire night, watching the male she had bitten the night before as he slept in her bed. His expression calm, peaceful. But the image of his face last night haunted Skyye. The pain in his dying eyes, the paleness of his complection. Though now that Skyye could see him in the light, he wasn't very tan anyway. Her eyes teetered over his inked arms, & observed the spot his shirt had riden up on his side. She reached & pulled it back down, her eyes flickering to his face as he began to stir.

"Hi," Skyye murmured as his bright blue eyes landed on her. He smiled at her as he sat up, pulling her into his lap, & kissing her deeply with his new found speed & strength.

"Hello beautiful," he cooed back. At least Skyye was right about one thing, he felt the connection too. His eyes were never going to be scarlet, just burgundy. Skyye felt uneasy in his arms & freed herself, choosing to stand by the door. He blinked at her, observing her.

"We should talk I suppose?" Skyye questioned him, they didn't know each others names but were in love with each other. _Profoundly_ in love, like your first kiss in love. He nodded  & followed her to the kitchen. Skyye took a seat at the kitchen's island, & he sat at an angle from her. A smile on his face as he looked at a person who literially sucked the life out of him. Neither spoke for what seemed like hours. So he began;

"What is it you wanna talk about love?" He asked.

Skyye groaned, "Don't call me that. Just stop." She said standing as she made her way to the fridge. He was there in a heartbeat, fearing he'd done something wrong. She met his blue eyes & sighed, feeling ashamed for the confusion & sadness that washed over him. She was sure about another thing, their feelings were in tune.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly, he broke the stare by dropping his attention to the hardwood floors. Skyye sighed once more as she soothed back her short but wild hair, & rested her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, but how are you so comfortable & lovey with the one who killed you?" She asked feeling even more ashamed. He lifted her head with a finger hooked under her chin, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. She felt the sparks but ignored them.

"Because, when I woke up this morning & saw you- something washed over me, it was all love, joy, & happiness. I knew you didn't mean to hurt me & wished to do the exact opposite," he spoke softly, lips brushing hers with every word.

"But," she pushed him away, "I killed you, you should hate me. Not love me, I'm an immortal, heartless creature of the night." Skyye continued. He snatched a hand in both of his, holding it to his lips, & kissed each her knuckles.

"If you were heartless & a monster, why did you save me last night?" He countered. Lying was out of the question, besides they could feel each others emotions, they could read one anothers mind. Skyye shook her head, retracting her hand. It burned when his touch was lost. "Exactly, & from what you've been thinking. We're mates... is that why our eyes are no longer scarlet- well, yours anyway?" He asked, fingers brushing over her cheek.

Skyye sighed with contentment under his feather light touches, "Yes. I never believed I would find mine, I'm barely turned myself. My undesirable maker released me the moment I awoke as one of his kind, I had to learn control myself. I hadn't eaten in months & you... were just there... your blood so intoxicating," she breathed.

He smiled, "As is yours my love..." he murmured & leaned down to nose at her jaw. Skyye felt so wrong for what she'd done but, being with him made her heart soar.

"How exactly haven't you attacked me yet?" She asked leaning away. He gave her a look of puzzlement.

"Attacked you? Why would I attack you..." he trailed off. Skyye felt his embarrassment.

"I'm Skyye, Cole. Age 15, not a day behind or over. And you are my undead knight?" Skyye responded.

"I'm Adam, Gontier. Age... well forever 35. Now, why would I attack my vixen?" He purred glancing at the blood bag in her hand.

"Because, most newborns are extremely hungry when first turned & have been known to attack they're maker," Skyye informed as the coffee finished brewing. She turned & reached into the cabinets, Adam chuckled & walked up behind her. He pressed his body flush against hers as he reached up, & grabbed two mugs. Skyye was blushing madly at the contact & nearly spilled the coffee as she poured it into the cups, with a pinch of sugar, & evenly emptying the blood into the cups she handed one to Adam.

"Is that what that burning sensation is at the back of my throat?" He questioned sipping at the hot liquid. The moment the blood coated the inside of Adam's throat the burning ceased. Skyye nodded.

"You'll get use to it-" a knock at the front door interrupted Skyye. Adam followed behind her, he hissed when he caught scent of what was on the other side. "Adam, their friends. Calm down." Skyye explained, "Go upstairs for now." Adam growled lowly but obeyed. Skyye opened the door, her smiled bright as she saw her friends lovely faces.

"Bloodsucker, we missed you!" Brad exclaimed & threw his arms around her. He was about the same age as Adam, thirty-two. Next came in Barry age thirty-seven, & Neil age thirty-three. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Be quiet, I least I don't smell like wet dog after it rains!" Skyye countered as she went into hug Neil. Brad laughed at her, blonde ends in his face. "Man, guys it's really good to see yah. How's life?" She asked seeing her friends' faces fall.

"Not too good this month..." Neil murmured. Skyye ushered them into the livingroom where they all took a seat. She sighed & rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly looking at her wolf friends.

"We lost two pack members, & our alpha's dead Skyye. It's a disaster, no one is fit enough in our pack to lead us..." Brad continued. Skyye sat up apprenshive at the suggestive tone in Brad's desperate tone.

"And you ask of me to lead my supposed mortal enemies?" She asked not meaning to sound so rude. They frowned, "Sorry just... I have my own issuses to deal- Adam?" They turned looking at the pale, lanky male at the bottom of their friend's stairs.

"Who are they?" Adam asked, fangs protruding slightly. Skyye glanced nervously between her friends, & her lover. Both ready to attack, Skyye allowed her iris' to bled burgundy. Adam's already that way. Brad & them gasped quietly.

"They, Adam, are my closest & eldest friends. They took me in when they found me, & yes they are wolves. Yes, werewolves exist, as do shape shifters," Skyye explained gesturing to the men on her couch. Adam nodded, relaxing slightly. "Brad, Neil, Barry, this is Adam. I turned him last night, he's my mate. Now get along." She ordered playfully.

"Hi I'm Neil, that's Brad & the mohawk is Barry," said the dirty blondy as he bounded towards Adam. Brad & Barry waved. "So, found you're mate? That's great, I'm glad you found Skyye!" He continued happily. "But I swear to god if you hurt her I rip you to shreds." Neil's voice dropped low, & menacing. Adam just nodded, "Great!"

"Skyye, our dilemma?" Barry asked in the uttmost respect. Skyye pinched the brigde of her nose between her middle & fore finger.

"I'll do it, & since I have a mate, you'll be even stronger," she agreed easily. They hugged her, & Brad was so excited he kissed her. Adam growled & Brad did so back.

"We knew her longer," Brad spat only half serious.

"Well I'm her mate... I think I'll prove that as soon as you guys leave," Adam said winking at Skyye. Skyye coughed, her cheeks aflame, her emotions & thoughts horny. Let's not forget her flustered state sweetened it to Adam.

"B-bye g-guys!" Skyye sputtered & slammed shut the door before pouncing on Adam. Legs around his waist & fingers threaded through his raven hair, Adam moaned just as Skyye's lips met his in a heated kiss. Their fangs scraping against one another as the kiss intensified.

"Livingroom, kitchen... or bedroom? I could care less obviously," Adam said as he pulled away. Skyye whimpered at the lost but agreed to the preferred place of sex... & stuff.

***

Adam pushed her back gently on the bed, crawling on top of her. He kissed her softly, an unrushed sensual kiss true lovers shared. He rested his head against hers, smiling dumbly.

"I love you Addy," Skyye said pressing a kiss to his nose. Adam huffed a laugh.

"I love you too, my vixen," he purred back, placing a kiss to her forehead. Adam dropped feather light touches all over Skyye's body, her arms, legs, neck, stomach, anywhere his long fingers could reach really. Skyye's eyes would go half lidded, or flutter closed when he touched certain parts of her. She'd also inhale a sharp breath when her collarbone was sucked on, but only on a certain part.

"Stop teasing baby, please Addy..." she begged, palming Adam through his jeans. He moaned & nipped at Skyye's neck to make her retaliate the noise. Skyye forgot about the urges for a moment but as soon as she remembered, she pushed Adam back. He backed away, scared washing over him. 'Did I hurt her? No please, I couldn't have,' he throught frightened.

"Skyye?" He whimpered, a shakey hand reaching out for his lover. She took his cold hand, she took notice that he was warmer than her.

"It's not you, techincally. I need to teach you control before anything like... this," she said gesturing to the bed they now sat on. "Trust me Adam, if we were to have intercourse now, or any time this month... you might- kill me." Skyye said, the words catching in her throat.

"I wouldn't. You could stop me... couldn't you?" Adam asked, burgundy eyes giving way to soft blue.

"I could, but fighting you- someone newly turned- it would drain me, you wouldn't even be out of breath. I know I said I am newly turned, I technically am newborn until tomorrow. But even now, you're still younger than me in vamp terminology. Seven months is a newborn, this is barely you're first day. Adam, I don't want anything bad to happen," Skyye admitted honestly. Adam understood, pulling the girl into his lap. Pressing the cold lips together, feeling sparks as if a teen again.

"I understand completely my love, I do. I trust you judgement, & if you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you & you're friends discussing earlier?" Adam asked ruffling her hair.

"Their wolves as you already know, or smelt. Ugh, it's been a rough month for them & I wasn't there to help them through it. Jerry- their alpha-" Skyye stopped, just about ready to breakdown. "Jerry, their alpha, he's dead, along with a few others. I should've been there to help, if they hadn't gotten the drop on him- he'd still be here..." Skyye covered her face as she sobbed. Adam instinctively wrapped his muscle lean arms around her.

"Why-" the words trapped in Adam's throat. He didn't want her to break on him, so he thought his question.

"Why is Jerry so important?" Skyye questioned as the last of her tears fell, "Because, he wa- is my brother. My only & eldest brother, I loved him. Now he's gone forever." Skyye explained sadly.

"Hey, he's never gone. He may not be here physically, he'll be in you're heart,& you're memories. Remember the him that was happy, feed his ora where ever he may be," Adam spoke softly. "I would've loved to meet 'em." He added to comfort Skyye. She wrapped her arms around his slim torso, hugging him tightly.

"Yea, he would've like you. Probably throw each other around a few times... but he'd love you," she murmured into his neck.

"So sure? How come, I've been known not to play nice with others relatives," Adam said with a smirk.

"Exactly, I wasn't lying about throwing each other around. He's a hard ass but, as long as you stand by me & fight, he'll love you," she clarified. Adam laughed as Skyye nuzzled his jaw, pressing a kiss to it.

"Drive." Skyye looked at him confused, "By Incubus. Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there, with open arms & open eyes, yeah." Adam sang some of the lyrics. Skyye hugged him even tighter.

"I listen to that song all the time. It's perfect. Thanks Adam, I love you babe," she said cupping his face.

"And I you my vixen, never forget that," he murmured closing the gap between their lips. "Looks like we fight for our home tomorrow?" He asked. Skyye nodded. "By you're side love, no matter what."


End file.
